villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Indoraptor
Spectacular Spider-Man: Aftermath EDIT SHARE This is the aftermath of the Spectacular Spider-Man. Peter's P.O.V.Edit Hi, this is Peter Parker here. I'm Spider-Man but I'm quitting because there's no use being a hero. My so-called best friends Harry and Gwen started hating me because of not hanging out with them and only taking pictures of Spider-Man, I'm getting sick of J. Jonah Jameson, I miss sweet Mary Jane, Liz has developed a hatred towards me for dumping her and made a lie just to become popular, Sha-Sha started being my friend, Flash and Sally started abusing me more because of dumping Liz, Black Cat has a vendetta against my superhero alter-ego, Captain Stacy decides to keep my identity a secret, Officer Carter is still respecting me, Jean DeWolff still hates Spider-Man but likes me, The Avengers are wanting me to join them but I refused only for them to not leave me alone, Tombstone is under house arrest, the Sinister Six are back in prison, Molten Man and Captain Jupiter are awaiting release, Randy is still nice to me, Kong and Glory stopped being bullies, and I managed to pay my aunt's bills. These were both good and bad results. However, five people have been kidnapped: Jean DeWolff was planning to arrest Spider-Man but encountered the new Venom which happens to now be a female and was captured, Anya Corazon was working in her school lab when she was also kidnapped, Black Cat was trying to visit Spider-Man but got attacked and taken, Silver Sable was planning to invite me over for a talk but she encountered Venom and was kidnapped, and Mary Jane was gonna use a taxi to leave New York but Venom impersonated the taxi driver and webbed Mary Jane's mouth while subduing her and driving away to the location: Horizon High the school I was invited to go to. At Horizon High, I decided to be my civilian self and went to the rooftop to find them webbed to a wall with their mouths webbed shut. They were happy to see me as I went to Mary Jane and removed the web off her mouth. "Shh, I'm here to help. So stay quiet and you'll be safe. I'm gonna get you out of here." I said and they calmed down but we heard the female villain laughing, "So my former beloved host has come to save the women he loves over me. Well, I'll have to play with him. Is this your final superhero job, Spider-Man or can I say Peter Parker. You shouldn't have rejected me, my former sweetheart." The girls were confused but I ended up revealing who I was and it stunned them. Venom came but I decided to reason with her, "Venom, I'm sorry for rejecting you but the reason I did was because you corrupted my personality and made me go aggressive against the people I care about. However, there are times when you're not at fault. The reason I hate Walter Hardy was because when I used to use my powers for my money and fame, I decided to get revenge on a greedy man for not paying me by letting Walter steal the money but I later found out that it caused him to shoot and kill my Uncle Ben. When I recognized the killer, it was the same guy I let get away and I would break down in sadness at realizing that the murder was all my fault. That's when I decided that great power must come great responsibility. I vowed to try and make sure that no one suffers the same as me. I mean I didn't know my parents because they died when I was younger. Aunt May is all I have left and I needed the money to pay for bills. I admit that there are times when everything is my fault. I want to try and help you guys get better and not turn evil. I want to give you a second chance." After I said that touchy speech, she just cried and hugged me. Once she was finished, I untied the hostages but they don't know how to react. Not wanting their reactions, I ran away and didn't bother to come back when they wanted me to. At my house, Gwen is trying to call me but I refused to and texted her to leave me alone. Aunt May hugged me and was proud that I saved 5 people. Anna Watson and her family came over to hug me for saving their relative. Maybe I can still be a hero as Peter Parker. When they were heading back home, Mary Jane gave me a kiss on the lips. I was stunned but I smiled and waved goodbye. In my dream, I see my Uncle Ben smiling at me and being proud. When I woke up, I was happy and decided to get ready for school. At school, I started getting a few smiles for saving five women and that I was a good negotiator. Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Man-Eaters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Creation Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ferals Category:Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Mutants Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Amoral Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Self-Aware Category:Xenophobes